The End of Herobrine
by Rusty101
Summary: By Rusty101, a tale of Young friends who fight against Herobrine, a chapter book.


Chapter 1

The Crumbling Walls

On a hot summer day the town of OakWoodz got quieter, and it kept getting quieter every day, until a girl by the age of 18 noticed. Her name was Swift, Swift Brooks. Swift was her nickname, her real name was Scarlett Brooks. She goes to RedWood Academy. One morning her roommate, Snow, woke up to find Swift on the computer. "What-cha doing?" Snow asked, Swift didn't answer. "Hey Scarlet Brooks is anyone home?" "Oh, uh yeah, hey Snow.." "You look tired." "Yeah... I was up all night." "Why?" "Research." "What type of research?" "Just research." Swift said innocently. "OK, whatever, I'm going out to brunch with Hunter." "Is he going to bring any other dates with him?" Swift said turning in her super spiny chair. "What do you mean?" Snow looked around nervously as she spoke. Swift faced the computer,"Research..." She mumbled silently.

The door closed and Swift jumped out of her seat. "Time to go." She said aloud. She went and got dressed into a T-shirt, shorts, and a b&amp;w grabbed her skateboard as she showed the single to May, her Siberian husky, that they were going on a walk. They walked down the hall, she waved to Mooz, the school janitor, and walked out the door. She was only a few feet away from Snow. "Time to catch that cheater." Swift thought. "May," she said as she stopped, "What should I do if I want to get in front of Snow, but I don't want to be seen?" ARF! "Good idea girl, the alley."

Half way down the alley Swift stopped and asked May, "On second thought, this alley is kind of dark, maybe we should just," she gulped, "hide behind the bushes?" May growled, she was not going to let her owner, the same owner who had found out a murderer student last year chicken out because of some stupid alley."OK, OK' fine. We'll keep walking, but if you get scared, don't come howling back to me."

_Thump!_ "HEY! Get me out of here!" Swift yelled at the top of her lungs. She was in a sack, a brown, dirty sack, in the middle of a public alley. " Just stay in there, I have to drag you up here!" A mysterious voice said. ARF ARF, May started to bark, people started to stare, "It's a mugger!" Someone screamed. "It's Charles Grant!" Screamed another. "If you are really Charles Grant then I will slice your face in half and send you to juvie again." "Relax, would you? I'm not Charles and even if I was I would of murdered you by now.""True... But you could just be lie-" "No." There was a silence, then a crumble, and another crumble, then the walls started crumbling down. "Get out of the sack." the mysterious voice said. "Why should I? I mean i don't even know you." "Do you want to die?" "No, not really." "Then get out of the stupid sack!" "Alright, alright." As Swift slowly got out of the sack, walls were coming down, in other words they were about to get smashed like pancakes by big buildings. "I'm Alex, or Arctic, I prefer Arctic. You're Swift. Lets run." "Ok?" Swift dashed, Arctic ran. "They don't call you Swift for nothing, what, do just drink a lot of potions of swiftness?" "Shut up and run." "I can't run any more." Swift said 20 minutes later, "This alley is surprisingly long.. Arctic?" She looked around, she stopped, she started to run again, she saw Arctic. "What are you doing?! Why are you climbing, come down here and run!" "I'm sorry Swift, it's an ever lasting alley! I want to live, you would of slowed me down!" He vanished behind the buildings that were left. "Great." She looked around one more time. 'I can still make it.." She speed jumped the walls and grabbed on to a broken ladder of the building that was just crumbling down. There was a ledge which she decided to jump on but it broke off and she grabbed the ledge of the roof. "MAY!" she cried, "May… she's gone.." Below her was the leftover's of the fallen buildings, May was in the middle of it, untouched, not moving…

She climbed onto the roof and ran for the other side, she saw a village, part of her town, empty. No one was in the houses, or the grocery stores, just a little girl who was blonde and was wearing a ripped dress. She was sitting inside a box, all alone.

The village was quiet, normally it was the loudest part of town. The trees had pictures of missing people stapled to it. "Wow." Swift said as her eyes gazed at the broken town before her.

"I know. Kinda sad, isn't it?" A boy was sitting next to her. Brown hair, blue eyes, a hoodie and headphones. "Who are you?" she asked. "You'll find out soon enough." She didn't respond. She felt she didn't need to. It was as if a paradox had captured her and hypnotized her not to speak. She simply turned around and gazed at the city again. "Scarlett is a pretty name" he said. She looked at him again dazed. Her eyes turned a milky sea blue. Her cheeks turned pink. He turned, she turned. "Do you see that little girl?" she asked, still staring at the torn down factory.

"Yeah, what ever you do, don't go near her, let her starve to death if she has too." He said this looking serious. "Why?" "She's psycho, delirious, whatever you want to call her. She has been here for months, i've watched her and she has never moved. Never has come out of her box or changed her focal point. I'd stay away." "Maybe she just needs a friend." He looked at her, fear in his eyes, "No. She does not need a friend. She needs food. And i bet you if you go up to her she will eat you like a wolf who is starved to their marrow. You may not know who i am, but i want you, no, i'm telling you to stay away." He jumped up and started to walk away, "Wait!' Swift called. He turned around, rolling his eyes. "What's your name?" "Jacob." He said, turning and walking again. "And where are you going Jacob?" "You'll find out soon enough." He smiled, she smiled. Her heart thumped like a lighting bolt. She took out her earphones that had the volume to low, playing Radioactive. She waved, but he was already out of her sight.

She looked out one more time at the messed up world before her. She saw the little girl in the box. She walked away from where she was sitting, she crawled down the broken ladder, she walked towards the box, she stopped, she stared. The girl was still looking at the tree with the posters that read 'MISSING' in bold letters and had various people on them. Jacob was right, she would not move. She didn't notice Scarlett. Swift took a few steps towards her. The girl's face turned to look at her like an owl's head, it was cocked to the left. She didn't blink. She just stared. "Who are you?" she said in a high pitched voice. Swift thought it was best not to answer. "Who are you?" she repeated, standing in her box now. Swift still didn't answer. She kept repeating her phrase taking a step to Swift each time she said it, and each time Swift took a step back. She hit something. It was a wall. She was trapped.


End file.
